I Think I've Fallen For You
by beckandjadeobsesser
Summary: How did Beck and Jade meet? A fanfic I wrote about Beck and Jade's first date and what life together is like afterwards.   Horrible summary but I promise the story is better :
1. Intro

Hey guys just wanted to put a quick message out before you start reading my story.

I've just started writing so im not sure if the story is gonna be that great but PLEASE read it anyways and let me know what you think! I need reviews so I can know if I should continue! By the way, I will be trying to upload a chapter a day, but it all depends on how busy I am.

Thanks! :D


	2. Chapter 1

BADE STORY: intro

Jade's POV

I was a bitch. Everyone knew it including myself. It didn't bother me though, the world needs people like me or else it would be too happy. Due to the fact that I had such mean personality, I never even thought about getting a boyfriend. It never crossed my mind until my first day at Hollywood Arts High School. As I walked through the front doors to the school I stopped dead in my tracks which cause people to slam into my back. "Watch where you are going!" I yelled at them. Due to my loud comment lots of heads turned to see what the commotion was. I growled under my breath and stormed over to my locker, completely forgetting about what had distracted me earlier. As I shut my locker door after getting my books I was suddenly reminded of the distraction I came across earlier. There he was. Wow.

Right at that moment he turned his head and glanced at me which made me snap out of my trance and walk away trying to talk some sense into myself. "he's not your type Jade. He's prob just another jackass that's gonna break your heart in the end. It's not worth getting involved."

Smiling to myself I was satisfied with my decision to forget about the guy.

No such luck though. As I walked into my improv class I noticed that the same guy I saw earlier was sitting at one of the desks. Damn. Plan failed, I thought to myself. Worst part was; all the desks were full except for the one right. Next. To. Him. I slowly walked over and sat down, trying my best to avoid eye contact with the guy next to me. "Hey I'm Beck; Beck Oliver." the guy next to me said.

"Do I care?" I said

"You should, these are gonna be our permanent seats for the year so you better get used to me." he said as he smirked.

I hated this guy already. He was a total jerk.

"just don't talk to me" I said brutally.

"What if I want to talk to you?" he asked.

"Well you won't unless you want your face punched in." I threatened.

"You don't scare me." Beck said bemused.

I turned away abruptly and crossed my arms.

I heard him smirk and the anger started to bubble up inside me.

"Wrong move." I said hating this guy more and more. Before Beck could respond the teacher came into the room and starting giving a lecture on improv. Soon enough I found myself not focusing on the lesson but instead thinking about Beck. Why couldn't I put him out of my mind?


	3. Chapter 2

A BADE STORY: ep 2

Avan's POV

It was the first day of school at my brand new high school Hollywood Arts. As I parked my pickup truck in the school parking lot, I grabbed my bag and walked through the front doors. When I walked inside I saw a group of my friends talking by the lockers. I walked over and joined the conversation. A few minutes later I heard the front door open and I looked over to see a girl dressed from head to toe in black walk into the school. As she did so she skidded to a stop and people behind her crashed into her. "Watch where you're going!" she yelled at them as she stormed away.

I know that after seeing this most guys would forget her but honestly this made me love her even more. Soon the bell rang and I was still thinking about that girl as I made my way to my first period improv class. I walked in and took one of the open seats. As I sat down I looked up and saw that the girl I saw earlier was walking into the class. I was transfixed on her. She was gorgeous.

As she walked over she sat down right next to me. I took this opportunity to introduce myself.

"I'm Beck, Beck Oliver." I said

"Do I care?" she said.

I kinda smiled and said "You should. These are gonna be our permanent seats for the whole year so you better get used to me."

"Just dont talk to me." she said bitterly.

"What if I want to talk to you?" I asked "Well you won't unless you want your face punched in." she threatened.

I kinda laughed and then said "I'm not scared of you." cause honestly I wasn't.

"Wrong move." she said and she sounded really pissed. I decided to end the convo there as the teacher began the class. Even though class had started, I couldn't stop thinking about that girl. Yea she wasn't very nice but for some odd reason that just made me like her more.


	4. Chapter 3

Bade intro episode 3

Avan's POV

It was lunch time and I was heading out to the asphalt cafe to get something to eat at the grub truck. After I got my burrito from Phestus, I headed over to a table with a guy I met today named Andre. We started talking about our days so far when something caught my eye. "Hey, who's that girl over there?" I asked Andre. "Oh that's Jade West. She may be hot but she's got a heart of ice. I wouldn't cross her if I were you." Andre said. "We'll see." I said.

Jade's POV

"One time my brother ate my mom's credit card and she wasn't able to buy anything for a week! Oh and another time my brother-"

"Cat!"

"Whatey?"

"Can you shut up for one second?"

Cat looked upset but I knew her mood would change again soon. Right now my focus was on Beck Oliver who just sat down at the table near mine at the Asphalt Cafe. Damn. Why was he so goregous? Soon Cat started to ramble on about her brother again so I turned my attention away from Beck. As I was eating my lunch though I noticed that a shadow suddenly covered my salad and I looked up to see Beck. The butterflies started fluttering around my stomach as I saw the sparkle in his dark chocolate eyes. "Can I help you?" I asked with an annoyed tone. "As a matter of fact you can." he said. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out tonight and maybe get something to eat?"

"I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door." I said.

Instead of giving up and walking away like I expected Beck to do, he smirked and said "I'm not giving up." which made my cheeks burn.

As he walked away I couldn't help but notice how nice his dark jeans looked on him.

"Why didn't you go out with him?" Cat asked with a confused expression on her face. "Because he's a jerk." I simply stated.

"How do you know? You've barely talked to him before." Cat said.

"Wow Cat I think you just said something that made sense!" I said surprised. "Sorry?" Cat said unsure which actually made me laugh.

Soon the bell rang and Cat and I said out goodbyes as we headed off to our next class.

As I was walking down the hallway to Sikowitz's class I accidentally bumped into someone. As I was turning around to yell in their face I noticed that the person I bumped into was Beck. "Heyy you need to watch where you're going." He joked. Tired of his jokes I turned around and kept on walking to class when I heard Beck call my name. I spun around with a devilish glare in my eyes and he still had the nerve to suggest we should walk to class together. Honestly I didnt have an option cause we were going to the same class anyways. So I reluctantly agreed and we started walking. He kept trying to start a conversation but I managed to find ways to end the convo abruptly. I didn't want to become friends with him. He was definitely the type of guy to use me and move on. I was NOT going to get involved. When we finally got to class I chose a seat as far away from Beck as possible.

"To start off class, I'm going to talk about the project that we will all be starting this week on acting. I will pair you up and you will be required to write your own play and then perform it in front of the class one week from today." Sikowitz announced. "ok so for partners we have Andre and Samantha, Robbie and Derek, Beck and Jade..."

Wait did I just hear correctly? Did Sikowitz just say me and BECK? I glanced over in Beck's direction and he gave me a smile and a thumbs up which I ignored and turned away. Why does this have to happen to me?


	5. Chapter 4

BADE STORY intro ep 4

I Think I've Fallen For You

Avan's POV

Wow I can't believe how lucky I am. I just got paired with Jade West. Who cares that she turned me down for the date? I got to work on a project with her now!

As Sikowitz droned on and on about the project which I was barely listening to, I caught myself daydreaming about Jade. I'm normally not the kind of guy that believes in love at first sight but Jade had me change my mind big time.

When the bell rang I sprang up from my chair so I could catch Jade and talk about the project before she went to her next class.

"so were partners!" I said to Jade.

"And...?"

"Well I thought we should figure out when we are going to work on it."

"Well tonight I'm free." Jade said.

"Cool you can come over to my RV and we can start. Sound good?"

"Sure whatever." Jade said as she walked out.

I couldn't figure out this girl. She was so cold on the outside but I was sure on the inside she was really sweet. I just had to figure out how to get Jade to show that side of herself.

Jade's POV

Great I'm going over to Beck's...wait did he say RV? why does he live in a RV? Whatever. The main point is I have to go over to his "house" and work on the damn project with him. I'm not looking forward to it but honestly I think there's a little part of me that is kinda excited.

That evening after school:

Jade's POV

I walked up to Beck's RV door and rang the doorbell. Shorty after I saw the door knob turn and the door opened to reveal Beck standing there in his dark jeans and a black button up shirt. Honestly I was freaking out on the inside but I had to keep it cool and not show my emotion. "Let's get this over with." I said as I made my way into Beck's RV.

Avan's POV

I was watching some tv when I heard the doorbell ring and I knew it must be Jade. I switched off the tv and opened the door. There was Jade standing in the doorway with an evil expression on her face. "Let's get this over with." she said as she slid past me into my RV. I couldn't help but smile a bit as she walked in. "do you want something to drink?" I asked after I shut the door. "I'm not here for a party." Jade said as she sat down on the couch. "Alright..." I said unsurely. "so let's get started on this play. What should it be about?"

"I don't know I'm not your idea generator."

Ok I'd had enough and now it was time for some fun.

"Oh your not?" I asked with a dumb smile on my face.

"Just shut up and let's work on the project."

We worked on the project for 3 hours until 10:00 came around and Jade said she needed to get home. I got up from the couch with her and walked her to the door. When she got to the door she turned around and looked at me as she said goodbye. I cant tell you how much I wanted to kiss her right that second but we were only friends. Then she walked out and I shut the door behind her. She may have been crabby all night but honestly, I loved every second.

Jade's POV

As I left Beck's RV and got into my car, I couldn't help but smile as I backed out of his driveway. I think I've fallen for Beck Oliver.


	6. Chapter 5

I Think I've Fallen For You

Episode 4

Avan's POV

School went by really slow because I was looking forward to tonight. Jade and I agreed to get together at my RV tonight to work on the project again. I was counting down the seconds.

That evening...

Avan's POV

I was just finishing up my shower when I heard the doorbell ring. Shit, I said to myself as I turned off the water. I didn't want to keep her waiting so I said, "It's open!" and through the bathroom door I heard her walk in. "be right out!" I yelled. I quickly dried off and threw on a clean pair of jeans and a plain white T-shirt.

Jade's POV

I rang the doorbell to Beck's RV and I heard him yell from inside to come on in so I did. As I walked in I noticed he wasn't around but then I heard him yell from the bathroom that he would be out in a sec so I plopped myself down on the couch and waited. A few minutes later I looked up to see beck coming out of the bathroom with his hair soaking wet. "Sorry bout that." he said, "Lets work on this hellish project."

I kinda giggled when he said that but then immediately frowned again because beck gave me a surprised smile. Trying to brush off what had just happened, I reached into my bag to take out the papers that we wrote the play on so far. As I was looking through my bag I felt him sit down on the couch next to me and I could smell his shampoo as he did so which by the way smelled heavenly. Although distracted for a moment, I finally found the papers in my bag. I pulled them out and we continued working on the play. We worked for a really long time but Beck kept cracking jokes which made me smile each time.

Beck's POV

As we worked on the project I kept saying corny jokes just because when I said them I saw a smile come across Jade's face, and when she smiled, my heart skipped a beat. Throughout the whole project I have to say, I wasn't really concentrating. Instead I was watching Jade's face as she talked and smiling along when she found something funny. Whatever she did, I just couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Soon the night came to an end and once again Jade had to go home. As i walked her to the door I said," I had a really good time tonight." Even though she was walking kinda in front of me I still saw her smile a bit but she tried to hide it from me. "I did too I guess." she said. When she turned around I got lost in her breathtaking eyes and we stood there for a moment in silence, just staring at each other. A second later, before I could stop myself I had leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth. She didn't pull back yet she didn't necessarily kiss me back. When we broke apart she looked up into my eyes and bit her lower lip before she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me again. I responded with such enthusiasm that I lifted her off her feet. Still kissing her I carried her over to the couch where I sat both of us down and we continued to kiss. She had both her legs draped over mine and her fingers intertwined in my hair as my hand was caressing her back. We were the only two people in the world right now, me and Jade. As we broke apart for oxygen we stared into each other's eyes and Jade smiled. My heart was still pounding as she placed her hand on my chest. "I really have to go now." she said still smiling as she took her legs off of mine and got up to walk to the door. "Are you sure you can't stay?" I asked. "I'm positive. My dad will kill me if I don't come home now."

"Well I want to see you again so you probably should go." I joked even though I wanted her to stay. She laughed and I leaned down to give her a small kiss goodnight. "Goodnight Jade." I said.

"Night Beck." she said as she walked out to her car.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

He Might Be The One

Jade's POV

I was driving home from working on the project with Beck and I still had a dumb smile pasted on my face. I could not get over how perfect that kiss was and how when it happened I knew it was right. There was something weird about Beck though. Whenever I was around him I stayed calm and happy. No other guy or person for that matter was ever able to make me feel like I do when I'm around Beck. He makes me feel whole and safe.

Beck's POV

I couldn't get her out of my mind! That moment I just had with Jade was unforgettable. The way she kissed me after I kissed her, and the way she stared up into my eyes was a moment I would never forget.

The next morning I decided to text Jade bright and early. It was a Saturday so I figured she would get pretty pissed if I texted her so early, but I loved that abbout her so I texted her anyways.

Jade's POV

I was jolted awake by the sound of my phone vibrating on my night stand. Who the hell had the nerve to text me at 6am? Even before I had finished asking the question I immediately knew the answer. It was Beck. "Hey wakey wakey Jade." it said. Even though I got butterflies in my stomach when I read this text I was still super mad. I texted back: "Hey guess what? It's saturday. I'm going back to sleep." and shut my phone off. I quickly fell back asleep but then seconds later it felt like, I was woken up by the sound of my doorbell. I looked over at my clock. It was 9am. Still too early. My parents always went out early in the morning so I knew they werent home which meant I had to get up and get the door. I put on my black slippers and my skull bathrobe as I shuffled to the door. I opened it and there was Beck. Of course. "Ugh. First you text me at 6 and now you actually come to my house? It's still only 9am! I have to sleep!" I said sternly to Beck. "Sorry," he said, "I just had to see you."

As he said that my heart started pounding and I swear I felt my face redden. "Fine come in." I said. "You can hang downstairs but seriously im going back to bed."

"Aw please stay." Beck said as his dark eyes looked down at me. I couldn't resist. "fine." I said. I led him into the sitting room where I clicked on the tv and sat down on the couch. I patted the spot next to me and Beck sat down. "So I have to ask you," Beck said,"Are we, you know, dating now?"

"Thats a dumb question. Of course we are." I said as I looked up and smiled at him which made him grin. He draped his arm around me and held me tight as I snuggled my head into his chest. As he kissed the top of my head I thought to myself, "This guy was definitely the one."

**Are these too short? Should I try to make the chapters longer? Let me know!**


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys quick update:  
>So I realized that I've been using the name Avan a lot when I really mean Beck. Sorry about that! Anyways, here's chapter 7! Please give me some ideas as to what should happen next!<p>

This has advanced about 4 weeks:

Jade's POV  
>It was a Wednesday afternoon and Beck, Andre, Cat and I were all gathered around our normal lunch table. We all got really close when Beck and I started dating.<br>"So have you guys heard the news?" Andre asked.  
>"No, what news?" Beck said with his arm draped over my shoulder.<br>"Apparently there's a new girl named Tori that's gonna be going here starting Monday. I've also heard that she's super hot!"  
>"Really?" Beck said.<br>"Dude?" I said as I widened my eyes at him warningly.  
>"I mean…really…uhh…interesting." Beck said saving himself.<br>As he said that I turned back to face the table, satisfied.  
>"Oh Tori!" Cat said randomly. "I know her! Shes the one that sang at the big showcase!"<br>"Yup that would be her." Andre said casually.  
>"She had a really amazing voice! No wonder she got into this school!" Cat finished.<br>Soon the bell rang and I took Beck's hand as we walked to improv class together. As we were walking we bumped into a kid named Ryan. "Hey guys there's a sub for your improv class today! I was just there so it's a good opportunity to skip! See ya!" Beck and I took one look at each other before we took off in the opposite direction and headed for the parking lot. Laughing, Beck jumped into the back of his pickup truck and then held out his hand to help me up. We kept holding hands as we sat down and leaned against the back of the truck. Once we were settled I grabbed Beck's arm and placed it around my shoulders. We sat there in silence for a little while. Just staring up at the clouds and enjoying the sunshine. Then my mind started to wander back to the conversation we had earlier about that new girl Tori. I had a lot of trust in Beck but I never even considered the fact that he could cheat on me. The thought of that happening made my heart ache. The smile I had on slipped off my face. Beck must have noticed because he stopped watching the clouds and turned to look at me. "Why the sudden mood change?" he asked concerned.  
>I was silent for a minute while thinking for the right thing to say.<br>"Can I ask you something Beck?" I started off.  
>"Anything." Beck said as he smiled.<br>"Would you ever cheat on me?" I asked, nervous for the answer.  
>Beck paused for a moment.<br>"I mean the whole thing about Tori just got my blood pumping."  
>I looked up into his eyes and noticed they didnt look warm and gentle like normal but instead they looked cold and hurt.<br>"Beck…?" I said unsurely.  
>He turned and looked me straight in the eyes.<br>"Do you really think I would ever do that to you?" Beck asked.  
>"I don't know, it's just the whole Tori thing got me thinking."<br>Beck took his arm away from over my shoulder.  
>"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. Please just forget it." I said pleadingly.<br>"I thought we had a better relationship than this. I thought that you trusted me, that you wouldn't even begin to ask me this. That you already knew the answer."  
>He paused for a second.<br>"I would never, in my entire life, even think about cheating on you Jade. Just the idea tears me to shreds inside."  
>I was speechless.<br>"Does this mean you're mad at me….?" I asked uncertain.  
>He turned to look at me and his eyes softened. "Of course I'm not mad at you," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "I'm just mad at the fact that you didn't feel you could trust me."<br>I few seconds passed.  
>"I do trust you, totally and completely. "<br>"You do?" he asked confused  
>"Yea I do. I don't know why I even asked you that. I knew the answer would be no."<br>After saying that Beck smiled and I knew everything was ok now.  
>He lifted my chin up and said to me, "I trust you too." before pressing his lips against mine. I smiled through the kiss. I was glad we had this kind of connection<p> 


	9. Quick Message

Hey guys,

Sorry but i didnt have any time today to write the next chapter! I am wondering though if the next story should be rated M…if you catch my drift….let me know ;)


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Beck's POV

It was Sunday evening and I was headed over to Jade's house to pick her up. We were going out to see a movie tonight.

I pulled down her driveway and turned off the engine to my pickup. I hopped out of the truck and headed up to Jade's front door. I rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds before the door swung open and standing there in her normal all black outfit was Jade. I grinned as I met her eyes and I pulled her into a warm hug. When we broke apart I gave her a quick peck on the lips and I took her hand. We walked over to my truck where I opened her door for her. "you're such a gentleman." Jade said. I just smiled.

We drove a ways before finally reaching the theater. Once again I went over to open her door for her but she stopped me abruptly and said she was perfectly capable of opening the door herself. It didn't offend me, I just laughed to myself at her stubbornness. We walked hand in hand into the theater lobby where we purchased our tickets and headed to the correct theater.

When we got there we chose the 2 seats farthest back in the theater. After we sat down I took my arm and wrapped it around jades shoulder where she grabbed my hand and held it with hers. This was our classic "movie-watching position". Soon the previews came onto the screen and then shortly after came the movie itself. Barely 5 minutes into the movie Jade and I were already having a full make out session. We always chose the worst movie to "watch" so there wouldn't be too many people in the theater. Luckily the movie we chose today was a cartoon that had been in the theater awhile so there was no one there. Jade and I could make as much noise as we wanted to and kiss for as long as our hearts desired.

Things started to get steamy really quickly. Soon I found my hand on Jades lower back while her fingers were wrapped around my belt loops, trying to pull me closer. I couldn't get enough. Our bodies were pressed up against each other so close that we could feel each others hearts pound. Soon we pulled away gasping for oxygen and looked into each others eyes. Talking but not using words we both seemed to be thinking the same thing. I grabbed her hand and we both sprinted out of the theater. We ran out to the parking lot and into my truck that was parked in the far corner of the lot. We jumped in and began kissing with more passion than ever.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Jade "More sure than I will ever be." she said before she kissed my lips again.

Soon I was pulling her shirt over her head and unclasping her bra while she unbuttoned my shirt and slid it off.

Jade's POV

I was unbuttoning his shirt while still kissing him deeply. I managed to pull it off before undoing his pants and sliding them off too. soon we were both completely undressed and we were kissing passionately. We broke apart for a second and Beck stared into my eyes as he entered me. Before I could let out a cry of pain he crashed his lips against mine again. My eyes were watering but soon the pain turned into pleasure. We broke the kiss for a second. "almost there..!" Beck said panting. I dug my nails into his back and squeezed my eyes closed. "oh my god Beck!" I yelled before we both gasped and collapsed next to each other, panting.

After our breathing slowed I turned my head towards Beck, catching his eye.

"I love you." I said as I took his hand and twisted our fingers together.

"I love you too Jade." Beck said as he kissed my forehead.

Avan's POV

Monday morning I woke up extra early so I could be with Jade before we had to go to school. I got up and took a quick shower before pulling on a pair of clean jeans and a tshirt and heading out to door to my truck.

Jade's POV

I was jolted awake to the sound of the doorbell ringing. Knowing that the only person who would come at this hour was Beck, I slipped my feet into some slippers and shuffled downstairs. I stopped at the mirror at the bottom of the steps and looked at my reflection. My black hair was a tangled mess and I had horrible bags under my eyes. I tried to improve my appearance by running my fingers through my hair, but no such luck. I quickly gave up and shuffled over to the door where I opened it and saw Beck standing in the doorway holding 2 coffees. "Hey babe, you look gorgeous this morning." Beck said jokingly. "Shut up." I said smiling slightly as I kissed him on the cheek. He handed me one of the coffees. "This one is for you, just how you like it." Beck said.

"You're the best," I said as I took the coffee. Beck grinned, "I know." he said. I took his hand in my free one and led him into the house. I sat down on the couch but Beck didn't join me. I looked up puzzled. "Do you want some breakfast?" he asked, "I make a bowl of cereal that is to die for."

I laughed a little. "Sure go crazy." I said.

As he turned around and headed towards the kitchen I turned on the TV and flicked on the news. Nothing special on this morning, I thought to myself. I was just about to change the channel when the newscaster said something that made me freeze. "Sunday evening there was a couple spotted in the community theater parking lot that was doing...let's say...inappropriate things." The tv suddenly showed a fuzzy video clip of Beck's red pickup. "The couple was spotted by a mother and her 5 year old child that were walking back to their car after they had just enjoyed a movie. 'I was astounded to see such inappropriate behavior in a public parking lot! There are lots of kids that come to this theater including my daughter who do not need to see these things!' Other outraged parents agreed that situations like this should be prohibited in public areas such as this theater. From now on security will be tighter in public areas like this. I'm Natalie Parker and this has been another newscast from NCB news."

I was speechless and on the verge of tears. A second later Beck walked in with a bowl of cereal in his hand with a grin on his face. As soon as he saw my face his smile immediately faded. He placed the bowl on the table and sat down next to me. He rested his hand on my leg. "Jade...?" he started unsurely. "Are you alright? What just happened?"

I was silent for a moment.

Finally I found words. "Beck this is a disaster!" I said with tears in my eyes. "Babe what is it?" Beck asked with concern etched across his face. "Look." I said as I rewinded the TV.

As Beck watched I saw his eyes widen. "is that...us?" he asked.

"Yes. They showed your pickup truck! What if someone we know saw? What if-"

Before I could finish my sentence I was cut off, but not by Beck.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jade's POV

I heard shuffling coming from upstairs and I looked up to see my mom. "Jade?" she said. "Can you please come here?"

I gave Beck a terrified look before obeying my mom and going up the stairs to her room where we could talk.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed. "I think you should be using a nicer tone with me young lady." my mom said warningly. I just shrugged.

"You know what I just saw on the news?" she started. "I saw a story about a couple that had sex in a public parking lot...they showed a clip of a red pickup truck...it looked awfully familiar...could it perhaps be...BECKS?" she yelled. I jumped out of my skin. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING HAVING SEX IN A PARKING LOT? I RAISED YOU TO BE SMARTER THAN THAT!"

"Mom it was nothing-" I started but was cut off.

"OH IT WAS NOTHING? THAT SURE AS HELL WAS NOT NOTHING! THAT WAS SOMETHING!"

"You're over reacting!" I yelled fuming.

"Oh am I? How about this, you're not allowed to see Beck anymore! I forbid it! That boy has a horrible influence on you!"

"Mom you can't do that!" I yelled as tears started to fill my eyes.

"Oh yes I can! I'm your mother!"

"But mom I love him!"

"your too young to know what love is." my mom said sternly. By now tears were falling steadily down my face.

"Go tell Beck goodbye." she said.

"Mom please-"

"NOW!"

I was still crying uncontrollably as I walked out of the room and downstairs. As soon as Beck saw my face he came rushing over and pulled my into a hug.

"B-Beck..." I said shakily.

"what is it Jade?" Beck asked concerned.

"This is really hard for me to say...but...I can't see you anymore." I said sobbing harder than ever.

"No Jade no! Why what-" Beck started.

"Please...just go...p-p-please...go." I said as I turned away.

"Jade-"

"go."

I heard Beck walk across the floor to the door and open it. As soon as I heard the door click closed behind him I collapsed on the floor crying.

Beck's POV

I shut the door behind me to Jade's house. I didn't go out to my truck though. I walked to the end of Jade's porch, sat down on the steps and put my face in my hands. How did this happen? Did her mom make her break up with me or did she decide to break up with me herself? All I knew was I couldn't handle this right now. I got up and walked out to my truck. As I walking down the path to the driveway I glanced in the window quickly and what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. There was Jade, collapsed on the floor, crying uncontrollably. My heart ached when I saw this and I knew what I had to do.

I walked back up to the porch and banged on the door. The door swung open and standing there was Jade's mom looking more furious than ever. I could see Jade from where I was standing, still crying. "What are you doing here. You're not allowed to see Jade anymore." Jade's mom said coldly.

"Mrs. West please listen to what I have to say." I started confidently. "What Jade and I did was wrong and I won't deny it, but what I feel for your daughter is not something you can stop.I love Jade more than I have ever loved any other girl. She's the reason I get up every morning, the reason I breathe. You can't take that away from me. I promise I will never hurt her and I promise I will keep her safe."

I switched my gaze to Jade who had stifled her tears momentarily to look up at me with a worried look in her eyes.

"I can't live a day without her." I finished. "She's my everything."

A small smile came across Jade's tear streaked face.

I stared at Jade with passion before turning back to Jades mom. What I saw surprised me. Her expression had softened and she had a small grin across her face. "Any guy that loves my Jade that much deserves to be with her." she said.

After hearing those words a huge grin spread across my face from ear to ear. "Thank you...so much." I said to her appreciatively. "Don't mention it." she said as she turned away. The moment after she moved out of the way I saw Jade running towards me and then I felt her wrap her arms around my neck as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. She pulled away for a second but I still held her. "Don't ever leave me." she said before she kissed me full on the mouth. I kissed her back with as much passion as possible. I never wanted to let her go. I wanted this moment to last forever.


	12. Update

Hey guys,

So a really bad snow storm just hit where I live and we are gonna be out of power for at least a week. I have a generator so I will try to get some stories in when I have it on but otherwise please be patient!

Thanks!


	13. Chapter 10

Ok first of all I want to thank everyone that left reviews for me! It really does mean a lot! I've decided to redo chapters 10 and 11...I'm going to try and make Jade and Beck more realistic to Victorious itself because after all that's the reason I made this story. I didn't like the other stories because Beck and Jade were nothing like Beck and Jade are supposed to be. Also I know I did promise to update every day if I could but because of the power outage and all this school work that I have it's been really hard. Because of that I'm going to have to say I will not be able to update every day anymore but I will definitely try to update as often as possible! Thanks again and KEEP REVIEWING!

This one is short because I want to hear feedback on if I should continue with the story this way…

Chapter 10

Beck's POV

It was Tuesday morning and I was leaning up against my pickup truck waiting for Jade like I always did. When I saw the familiar black Honda Civic pull into the parking lot my face lit up. She pulled into her normal parking spot which was just a few spaces away from mine. She got out with her coffee mug in hand and made her way over to where I stood. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her close as I pecked her on the lips. When we pulled away she wasn't smiling but I saw that glimmer in her eyes and I knew she was happy. I grinned as I took her free hand and intertwined it with mine. We started walking to first period, Sikowitz's class, the whole time not saying a word. We never needed conversation to fill silences between us. We always felt comfortable just walking in silence, enjoying each others presence.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom before class, you go on ahead and I will meet you there." Jade said as she reluctantly let go of my hand and made her way to the ladies room.

I continued down the hall to class, meeting up with Andre halfway there.

"Hey man!" he said as he approached me.

"Hey Andre, what's up?" I said.

"Oh not much, you know Tori Vega is starting school here today. I wonder if we are gonna have any classes with her." Andre said.

"Oh yea I forgot that was today!" I said.

"But knowing Jade I should keep my distance." I said smirking.

"Ha very true." Andre said chuckling as we arrived at Sikowitz's classroom.

Later in the day..(lunch time)

Beck's POV

"Jade you're over reacting! It was nothing! She just spilt coffee on me and she was trying to get it off!" I yelled annoyed.

Jade and I were arguing about the new girl Tori that just so happened to be in our first period class this morning. She had spilt coffee on me by mistake and she tried to get it off but Jade flipped.

"Yea but she seemed to be enjoying rubbing you a little too much!" Jade responded.

"That still isn't an excuse to pour coffee on her head!"

"Oh so you want to break up with me!" jade said angered.

"What? No!" I said surprised

"Are you sure? You seem pretty cozy with that Vega girl!" Jade said furious.

"Of course I'm sure." I said lowering my voice as I tried to make eye contact with her.

When she still refused to look me in the eyes I gently placed my finger under her chin and lifted it up so we were eye level. "Do you believe me?" I asked a little uncertain. She sighed in defeat. "Yes." she said reluctantly as I grinned and kissed her.

The next day in Sikowitz's class...

Jade's POV

..."As if I care what you think!" Tori said

"Better watch yourself!" I said warningly.

"Can't take it?"

"Don't push me!"

"Eat your pants!"

"You eat your pants! Wait!" I shouted.

"Ahhh sorry Jade the next letter was-"

"F I KNOW!" I yelled frustrated. I stormed back to my seat where I glared at Tori. If looks could kill she would so be dead.

"Get up alien!" Tori said, continuing the scene.

"Head...feels dizzy..." Beck said

"I know what'll make you feel better." said Tori slyly.

"Jumping jacks?" Beck asked confused.

"Kiss me." Tori said smirking.

She did not just say that. I swear to God if Beck kisses her-

"Let's do it." Beck said smiling.

WHAT?

I was holding back angry tears as I watched my boyfriend kiss my enemy. How could Beck do this to me?

No virus found in this message.

Checked by AVG - .com

Version: 2012.0.1834 / Virus Database: 2092/4592 - Release Date: 11/02/11


	14. Chapter 11

I realized I haven't been doing this and I probably should...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS

Jade's POV

The bell rang and I quickly grabbed my bag and got up from my seat. I stormed out of the room, shoving people out of my way. I heard Beck call my name but I kept on walking.

Beck's POV

I was running down the hallway after Jade but i kept getting caught in groups of people. I kept calling her name but she ignored me and continued walking. I had to catch up with her and apologize. I knew what I did was wrong but Jade has to understand that I take my acting very seriously. I wasn't going to quit in the middle of a scene just because Jade didn't like it. "Jade!" I yelled one final time before I lost her and gave up. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration and banged the locker near me with my fist.

I couldn't lose her.

Later in the day...

Beck's POV

I heard my history teacher talking but I wasn't actually listening. All I could think about was Jade. How bad I must have hurt her and how I could ever make it up to her.

I had to find her.

I raised my hand and waited for Mr. Samuelson to call on me.

"Yes Beck?" he asked

"Uhh..." I thought of an excuse. "Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked "Sure take a pass." Mr. Samuelson said as he continued with his lecture.

I grabbed the pass and walked briskly out the door.

How was I going to find Jade? I didn't have much time.

I thought hard. Where does Jade always go when she's upset? When was the last time she was upset?

Then it clicked. The play she couldn't produce; we found her in the janitors closet.

I quickly ran down the hallway to the main foyer where I jogged over to the janitors closet and turned the doorknob. It was dark so I switched on the light. When the lights flickered on my eye was caught by a huddled mass on the ground.

Jade.

She looked up at me with hurt eyes. Before I could say a word she got up and started making her way towards the door. Before she could escape though I managed to grab hold on her arm and spin her around to face me.

"Jade..." I started weakly.

"Don't even try to apologize because it won't work." Jade said stubbornly.

"Look at me." I said tenderly.

"No." Jade said

"Jade, look me in the eye."

"NO."

"Jade-"

"DAMN IT I SAID NO BECK!" she screamed as she looked up at me.

"You're looking me in the eyes now..." I said smirking slightly.

She narrowed her eyes at me menacingly and tried to pull out of my grasp but failed.

"Jade-" I began once again.

"Why did you have to go kiss Tori?" Jade shouted before I could finish my sentence.

"I-"

"You could have easily said let's not kiss!" Jade continued, furious.

"Let me explain-"

"What is there to explain? She yelled. "You kissed Tori! End of story!"

I didn't try and respond just yet because I knew I would get cut off again. Instead I stayed silent and stared into Jade's icy grey eyes and waited until she calmed down.

She still had murderous look on her face but she seemed to relax a bit.

"Jade please hear me out." I said.

"But-" Jade said anxiously.

"No please just wait." I said pleadingly.

She shut her mouth and crossed her arms as she waited for me to continue.

"That kiss, was nothing. I was acting. I was supposed to go along with it. You know I take my acting very seriously and I wasn't going to screw it up in a simple alphabetical improv." Jade still looked like she was ready to kill someone so I continued.

"You know the whole time I was up on that stage I was wishing it was you up there with me. You that I got to kiss. Not Tori."

We stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"Do you forgive me...?" I asked unsurely.

She still had a mad expression on her face but when I said that I saw her eyes soften.

I waited for a reply.

"Yes..." Jade said so quietly that I could barely hear her.

"Excuse me what was that?" I said jokingly as a grin spread across my face.

She stared at me devilishly.

I raised my eyebrows at her, waiting.

"I said yes." she said still quietly.

"sorry I still can't hear you." I joked.

"Can you speak up a bit?"

"Yes." she said louder.

"What?"

"Yes!"

"What?"

"YES!" she screamed finally.

I laughed at her expression.

"Now was that too hard?" I asked.

"Yes." she said as a small smile crept up her face.

"Come on let's go Jade." I said as I held out my hand grinning.

She took it willingly and we made our way back to class.


	15. Update 2

Hey guys,

Sorry that there's no update :(

So far I've only gotten one review on my new chapter...I really REALLY need more peoples feedback or else I won't be updating anymore because not many people seem care...please give me ideas!


	16. Chapter 12

Hey guys, sorry its been so long! I've been really busy and haven't gotten the chance to update! I'm almost finished with chapter 13 too so you can expect another update really soon! Please reviewwww! It means a lot! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Beck's POV

The annoying sound of my phone vibrating on my night stand jolted me awake from my deep sleep. I turned over groggily and reached over to my phone. I looked at the screen which read 'new text from Aunt Debra'. I sighed as I opened the text and read it.

'Spring break's around the corner and we haven't seen each other in forever! Call me and we can arrange for you and your parents to visit! Maybe you can bring a friend too? Love you!'

I smiled as I finished reading the text. Aunt Debra always invited us to her house in the Cancun over spring break.

I texted her back, 'Sounds like fun, will call this afternoon.'

Truth was, I was already late for school so I wouldn't have any time to call her this morning.

I threw my phone on the bed where my wallpaper of Jade and I shined up at the ceiling.

After I took my shower I glanced over at my phone lying on the bed as I grabbed an apple from the fridge. It was lit up.

I got another text but this time from Jade.

'Hey babe, my car won't start and I need a ride to school. Pick me up.'

I smirked at Jade's demanding personality and made my way out to my truck.

I pulled out of the driveway and started driving the oh so familiar route to Jade's house.

Once I arrived I drove down the driveway and put my pickup in park. I hopped out and walked up to knock on the door. It flung open within seconds and standing there was my girlfriend dressed in her usual all black wardrobe and her pink and blue extensions in her black hair.

"Well it's about time!" she said impatiently before she walked past me and made her way to my truck.

"Nice to see you too." I said grinning as I jogged to catch up to her.

I grabbed her arm and spun her around before she could open the passenger side door.

"What, no hello kiss?" I said still grinning.

She blinked once before pulling me close and pressing her lips against mine. I deepened the kiss as I pressed her up against the truck door and I rested my hands on either side of her on the truck. When we broke apart she flashed me a smile before I moved my arms.

"Now that's a good morning kiss." i said laughing as I walked around to the driver's side of the pickup.

We both got in the truck and slammed the doors behind us before I stepped on the gas and we made our way to school.

Halfway through the drive to school I broke the silence. "So my Aunt Debra always invites my family and I to go visit her in Cancun every Spring break."

"uhuh and why are you telling me this?" Jade asked impatiently "Because she told me I could bring a friend this time and then I realized that you and I are pretty friendly and maybe I should invite you..." i said sarcastically trailing off.

"And why would you think I would want to go?" Jade asked.

"Well because if you don't come then you will be all alone during spring break and I will miss you like crazy." I said grinning as I quickly glanced at Jade before focusing on the road again.

I waited in silence for Jade's answer.

I heard a sigh and I knew Jade had made her decision.

"Fine. I'll come." Jade said somewhat reluctantly.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to last a week without me." I joked.

"Shut up." Jade said.

At that moment we reached the school parking lot and I pulled into my usual space.

I turned off the engine.

We turned to look at each other.

Jade smirked before she spun around in her seat and attempted to open the passenger side door.

I lightly rested my hand on her shoulder. She stopped in mid "hand-reach" and turned back around to look at me with questioning eyes.

"I love you." I said promisingly.

"You know that right?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence where Jade let a small part of lips curve up into a smile.

"Of course I know that you love me." Jade said positive.

"And I love you too." she finished.

I wasn't normally able to pry those three words out of her but whenever she said them it made me smile.

I kissed her lightly but still with just as much passion and I pulled her closer, our bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle.

Alright guys, sorry this is short, but I want to know if you are liking where this is going...I think I do...let me know :)


	17. Another Message

Hey everyone, I have chapter 13 all finished and ready to upload but I only have one review on chapter 12 so far. I really need more to continue with this story! 4 more reviews and I will update!


	18. Chapter 13

Let me know what you think! I NEED FEEDBACKKK!

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious unfortunately...

Beck's POV

My hand was wrapped around her waist. Her head was resting on my shoulder. I had a dumb smile plastered on my face and when I glanced over I realized Jade did too.

If I earned 5 cents for every time like this that Jade and I had together, I would have a dime. In other words, this moment we were having, was very uncommon.

We were walking down the sidewalk on my street, wrapped in each others arms. My aunt had just called me and when I asked her if I could bring Jade, she willingly agreed. She never met her before and I could tell that she was anxious.

Whenever we talked I always spoke so highly of Jade, even when some of the moments Jade and I had, weren't so high...

I wasn't nervous though. I had a good feeling about this trip.

"She's not going to like me you know," Jade said as she turned her head and looked at me with her warm yet grey eyes.

"True..." I said trying to keep a straight face as she smacked me hard on my arm.

"Ow! Jeez!" I said drastically while laughing.

"Beck I'm serious!" Jade said whining.

"Jade," I started sincerely, "my Aunt Debra always finds the best in people. She gives second chances and she doesn't judge."

I paused for a moment.

"No matter how bad your attitude may be," I said grinning slightly, "She will love the person you are anyways because I love you. And if I love you, she knows there must be something truly spectacular about you."

I glanced quickly at Jade and saw that a small smile had come across her face.

I chuckled as I draped my arm around her shoulders.

We walked for a while in silence just enjoying the sunshine before Jade spoke up.

"Tell me that you love me." Jade said.

I smiled at her request.

"I love you." I said sincerely.

After a little bit of walking once again Jade chimed in.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

I sighed slightly before responding.

"Well you see I haven't gotten that far yet..." I trailed off.

"What?" Jade demanded bemused.

"Spring break is next week and you haven't even booked a flight yet?" she started to raise her voice.

"Just calm down ba-"

"Dude-!"

"Sorry." I said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to book the flight tonight. You know how easy it is to get 2 seats on an airline?"

"No," Jade said unsure, "How easy?"

I chuckled.

"Very easy." I said grinning.

"Ok...but make sure we have seats next to each other because I don't want to end up next to some old sweaty guy."

I laughed. "Of course hon."

She smiled a satisfied smile.

"Never call me hon." she added.

I used all my will power to hide the smile that was creeping up my face.

The next day...

Jade's POV

It was 7am and I was headed out to my car to see if the engine would start today. I opened the door to my Civic and plopped myself down in the seat. I put the key in the ignition and turned it. My heart sank. The car wouldn't start.

I quickly pulled out my cell and called Beck, praying he hadnt left for school yet.

5 ring went by and soon Beck's voicemail came up.

"Damn!" I yelled.

How was I going to get to school?

I guess I could try calling Cat...

I scrolled through my contacts and quickly found Cats name. I clicked the call button.

Three rings in I heard a click and then a cheery voice on the opposite end pick up.

"Hi!" the little red head exclaimed.

"Hey Cat, I need a ride, have you left for school yet?"

"Who's calling?" she asked.

I sighed at her stupidity.

"Cat it's me, Jade."

"Oh hey Jade! What's up?" Cat replied quickly getting off topic.

"Cat! Can you please answer my question?"

"Oh sorry...what was the question?"

"Have you left for school yet?" I yelled getting impatient.

"Oh! No I haven't!"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." I said. "Cat can you pick me up on your way to school? My car won't start."

"Sure Jade! Be there in a few!" Cat exclaimed before I heard the click and then the line went dead.

5 minutes later I saw Cat's red mini cooper pulling down my street. I picked up my bag from the ground where I left it and walked over to her now parked car.

I opened the door and slid in.

"Hi Jade!" Cat exclaimed before reaching over to hug me. I shrugged her off quickly.

"NEVER touch me." I said.

I quickly regretted what I just said when I saw Cats eyes fill with tears. "Cat no I'm sorry." I said.

She sniffed a little then smiled. "It's ok!" she said suddenly happy.

"Buckle up!" she said cheerfully.

I groaned as I pulled my seatbelt on and we drove off to school.

After what seemed like an hour long car ride of Cat telling stories we finally pulled into the school parking lot. I quickly got out and thanked Cat before I took off on my mission to find Beck.

Not long after starting my search I soon found him sitting at a table at the asphalt Cafe with Andre and Robbie. And Rex too if you count puppets.

I strided over to the side of the table that Beck was sitting at and sat down next to him.

"Oh hey Jade!" he said surprised as he naturally draped his arm around my shoulder.

"I was wondering when you would get here!" he added jokingly.

Bemused I said, "I would have gotten here sooner if SOMEONE came and picked me up!"

"Sorry hon I forgot your car might not start." Beck said apologetically as he kissed my forehead.

I just frowned up at him even though inside I forgave him.

"Anyways..." i started, "Did you book the flight?"

"Why yes I did." Beck said casually. "We leave this Friday at 6am. The flight leaves at 8:30am."

Before I could add my opinion Beck cut me off. "And yes we are sitting next to each other on the plane." he added grinning.

I hated how he knew me so well. But then again, I kind of loved it too.

No virus found in this message.

Checked by AVG - .com

Version: 2012.0.1869 / Virus Database: 2092/4614 - Release Date: 11/13/11


	19. Chapter 14

You guys get a treat! 2 chapters on one day! :D Enjoy! and REVIEW!

I'm so excited for what is going to happen in the next few chapters!

I kinda felt like this chapter was really detailed...was it too much? Should I get to the point quicker? I loveeeeee reviews! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

Beck's POV

Friday came fast. Before I knew it I was on my way to pick up Jade with my luggage in tow.

I pulled down her driveway in the dark since it was only 6am. I turned off the ignition and walked up the path to Jade's porch. I knocked once before the door opened. Standing there was Jade in her black combat boots holding her millions of bags of luggage. I smiled and then sighed as I took a good look at her bags. She had 3 full suitcases.

"Morning hon, I see you've packed lightly." I said grinning.

"Oh shut up." Jade said angrily though I saw the twinkle in her eyes when she said it.

I held out both of my hands to take 2 of her suitcases.

"I can manage myself!" Jade exclaimed.

I held my hands up innocently.

"Alright!" I said acting surprised while trying to keep the smile off my face.

I turned around and started to make my way back to the truck. Halfway down the path I heard a crash behind me and a long slur of swear words. I grinned as I turned around and saw Jade's bags on the ground as well as Jade herself.

I chuckled as I jogged over my now crimson red girlfriend and helped her up.

I knew better than to ask if she was ok because I knew I would just get a snappy response.

Instead I picked up all 3 of Jade's bags effortlessly as she dusted herself off. I strided over and threw the luggage into the bed of my truck then walked back to where Jade was standing, staring at me with a murdurous look on her face. If looks could kill.

I didn't say anything, instead I walked over and kissed her on the cheek and then grabbed her hand and twisted our fingers together. I could feel Jade relax and I smiled to myself as we walked together back to the truck.

A few minutes into the drive I spoke up. "Do you wanna stop at Starbuck's and get a coffee? I know you can get grumpy without your coffee." I said chuckling.

I waited in the silence for Jade's response.

After a few moments Jade softly said yes.

I grinned as I pulled into Starbuck's.

We got out and ordered our usual coffees, mine half caf with 2 sugars and Jade's black with one.

As soon as she took a sip I saw her eyes soften and her body relax. Its funny how much coffee can change a person.

Soon we were back on the road and on our way to the airport. Jade drank her entire coffee within minutes and then threw the empty cup out the window.

"Um Jade!" I said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"You just littered!" I exclaimed.

"What are you the litter police?" she asked warningly.

"No but you still shouldn't have thrown that out the window."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I'm not telling you what to do I'm just... suggesting that you throw your cup away in the garbage."

A few moments passed.

"I hate you." Jade said with a small smile on her lips.

I grinned relieved that our argument was over.

"I love you too." I said.

30 minutes later we finally arrived at the airport. I immediately grabbed Jade's bags so she wouldnt have to carry them and i insisted that she grabbed my single small one.

She agreed willingly and we made our way into the terminal. We checked our bags and made our way to security.

By now it was 6:45 and the airport was filling up. We waited in line for security for a good 30 minutes. I had to keep softly kissing Jade while we were waiting so she would get distracted and not get impatient from all the waiting. Worked like a charm. When we finally put our things on the belt and walked through the sensor I realized that we only had 15 minutes until boarding. We quickly put our shoes back on and I grabbed Jades hand in mine as we walked to the terminal which unfortunately was at the opposite end of the airport. Jade insisted on stopping for another coffee on the way which meant we ha to wait in line for another 10 minutes. By now we only had 5 minutes left before we had to board the plane and we still had a long walk. We walked quickly towards the terminal but only halfway there we heard over the loud speaker that they were about to finish boarding our plane. I grabbed Jade's hand and immediately broke into a run.

We sprinted through the airport, Jade's coffee spilling all over the floor. Finally we reached the terminal and just in time.

We pulled out our boarding passes and showed the attendant as we caught our breath.

We walked down the ramp to the plane. "Damn it Beck! You made me lose half my coffee!" Jade exclaimed.

"Don't worry hon I'll buy you more." I said sweetly, trying to keep Jade as happy as possible in preparation for the long flight ahead.

She sighed in releif as we reached the plane. We walked down the isle and finally reached our 2 seats.

After shoving Jade's carry on bag in the compartment above we sat down, exhausted.

"So did I do ok with our seating?" I asked grinning.

Jade smiled as she looked out at the nice view she had from her window seat. "Yes you did."

I leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips as she pulled me closer, begging for more.

Reluctantly I had to pull away due to the fact that we were in public. I smiled as we broke apart and I pulled her close as I kissed her forehead. I picked up her hand that was resting on her lap and intertwined my fingers with hers, playing with the rings on her fingers. Her head was resting on my shoulder as I felt the plane begin to pick up speed. Soon the plane lifted off the ground and I felt Jade's hand clench around mine.

I knew Jade hated planes so I grasped her hand tighter in mine and held her close as we leveled out.

Before long I felt Jade's grip loosen and her body relax. I knew she had fallen asleep. I sighed with relief as I rested my head on hers and closed my eyes too.

So far so good.


	20. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious although I wish I did so I could add more Bade to it.

Jade's POV

My stomach dropped as my eyes flew open. I quickly picked my head up from where it was resting on Beck's shoulder. The plane was shaking slighty. At that moment a flight attendant came over the intercom.

"Attention all passengers, we are experiencing minor turbulence so at this time I will request for all passengers to be in their seats. Thank you."

A wave of fright washed over me. I hated flying. The feeling when the plane dropped a little freaked me out. It felt like any moment we could just drop right out of the sky.

I looked over at beck nervously.

He was sound asleep. I didn't want to wake him...

The plane dropped a little.

I freaked and started shaking beck like a maniac. "Beck.." I started to whisper.

He murmured a little in his sleep.

"Beck!" I said louder still shaking him. "Beckkkk!"

He finally jolted awake.

"What is it? Are we there?" he said caught off guard.

The plane dropped a little again. I dug my nails into his flesh.

"Dang Jade don't you ever cut your nails?" he joked, trying to distract me from the current turbulence.

I shot him a death glare, my eyes wide.

His eyes softened and he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. "You're ok hon. It's just a little turbulence. It will be over soon." Beck said comforting me.

I relaxed a little at those words before the plane dropped even more and I let out a little shriek of terror.

Then I realized how weak I was being. I was Jade West. I did not freak like the average teenage girl did just because their plane dropped a little.

I took a deep breath. "I'm fine." I said confidently as I lifted Beck's arm from around my shoulders and crossed my arms stubbornly.

The plane shook a little but I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes hoping the moment would be over soon.

Beck looked at me concerned but I brushed it off.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I announced.

"Jade, you really shouldnt be up, you might fall." Beck said worried.

"I'm. Fine." I said pronouncing each word.

Beck lifted his eyebrows at me but then let me go.

I made my way to the restroom, grabbing seats for support. Soon I reached the bathroom and I walked inside and locked the little plastic door behind me. I walked over to the so called sink and looked at myself in the mirror. I stared into my cold eyes and tried to calm myself down by wetting a paper towel and dabbing my face. I took deep breaths. Soon I found myself calmer so I released my grasp on the sink and stood up straight. Suddenly the plane rocked and I was thrown into the door where I hit my elbow. "Shit!" I yelled. I looked at my skin where it was quickly turning red. I cursed again under my breath. I swallowed the pain and clenched my teeth as I opened the door to go back to my seat. As I walked out I noticed that every single eye on the plane was staring at me. My loud swear must have been heard. Nosey tourists, I told myself as I confidently walked down the isle to my seat. Receiving some dirty looks and giving some too, I finally reached my seat and plopped down next to beck. I could sense him staring at me but I didn't want to look.

I finally had to give in.

I looked into his deep brown eyes.

"What." I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Have problems in the restroom?" Beck joked.

"The stupid turbulence made me crash into the wall and bang my elbow!" I exclaimed furious as I showed him my injured elbow which was already starting to bruise.

Beck looked at me sympathetically as he apologized for the rough flight and then held me close.

We sat like that for a while, embracing each other before a flight attendant came over. She was very young, and she had brown hair and perfectly straight white teeth. I hated her the moment I set eyes on her. "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked looking at beck, her question clearly directed towards him. I leaned over closer to the isle where the woman was standing and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"No we are good." I said loudly.

The attendants eyes flickered towards me with a deadly look before she walked away reluctantly.

"Did you see that?" I exclaimed to beck, outraged.

"See what? You be rude to that nice flight attendant?"Beck responded smartly.

"So you think she was nice!" I said warningly. Apparently he didnt get the message.

"Yes she was nice." Beck said honestly.

"And you think I was rude?" I continued.

"Yes." he replied.

"Oh I see. So you choose her over me. I get it."

"What-?" Beck asked clearly confused.

"I saw the way she looked at you. I bet you appreciated a kind girl like her. Why dont you go get her number?" I said clearly agitated.

"Jade I'm not interested in her." He said completely used to these insecure moments I had. "She was ugly."

At those words my expression softened.

I let a small smile spread across my face.

"She was wasnt she." I said.

He chuckled, "Yes she was. And you are beautiful." he said as he kissed my forehead.

Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach at those words and I snuggled close to Beck.

Soon the flight attendant came back on the intercom.

"Once again can I have your attention please. We will land in the Cancun International Airport momentarily. Please buckle you seat belts and prepare yourself for landing.

At these words I gathered my belongings and buckled up.

Soon the plane landed and we got off the plane. Beck and I walked into the airport hand in hand and I noticed how unusually small the terminal was. It was kind of cute in a way. "Our bags are over here." beck said leading the way.

We reached the luggage return and grabbed our bags before heading over to the pickup lot to wait for Beck's aunt. We sat down on a nearby bench, exhausted from the long flight. Beck wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled into his chest. I noticed that the airport was emptying out since the last flight had already left. We were almost alone at last.

"Thank you for being so patient on the flight today." He said appreciatively.

I smiled a smile reserved only for him and I knew that was enough thanks.

He lifted my chin up and looked into my eyes before leaning down and kissing me passionately. I responded with enthusiasm as I ran my fingers through his hair and he lay me down on the bench where he rested one hand on my face and his other hand on my-

*cough* *cough*

I was jolted back to reality. Beck and I quickly broke apart and looked over to see a woman standing nearby giving us a disapproving stare. Beck was still on top of me as he awkwardly said, "Hi...Aunt Debra..."

Cliffhangerrr! Please review! Btw if you hadnt caught earlier the airport was empty when they began their makeout session so it wasnt like they were in the middle of a crowd! Haha just letting you know! I will update really soon! Until then review review review!


	21. Chapter 16

Ok so i was writing this chapter and i just kept going and going because I was loving where the story was going so i couldn't stop! I apologize for the longness! haha

Anyways…enjoy and review! :D

Beck's POV

I blushed a deep red as I looked up at my surprised aunt. I quickly got off Jade and helped her up before walking over to my aunt and giving her an awkward hug.

As we pulled away she gave me a disapproving glare before turning to look at Jade.

"Er-Aunt Debra this is my girlfriend, Jade." I declared.

Ive figured that much out myself. She said as she gave my girlfriend a cold stare.

Jade returned the glare.

I felt the air tense up so I quickly butted in between their silent battle.

"So uh Aunt Debra! Uh why don't we go out to your car?" I asked hoping she would agree with me.

"Sure..." my aunt said trailing off.

She turned around and started walking out of the terminal. Jade and I exchanged worried looks before I took my hand in hers, trying to let her know that it would be ok.

We followed my aunt out to her Audi and put our bags in the trunk.

Oh I forgot to mention, my aunt was very rich.

We got in the car, me in the front seat and Jade grudgingly in the back.

We started driving in an awkward silence.

Suprisingly my aunt broke the silence.

"So how long have you been dating her?" she asked somewhat rudely.

"Er- WE have been dating for 2 years now." I said.

"Uhuh and why are you guys dating?" she pressed.

"Why?" I asked surprised she would ask such a straight forward question.

"Yes why." she answered

"Well because we love each other. That's why." I said as I looked behind at my fuming girlfriend in the backseat.

"You cant love someone at that age. The first time I fell in love was with your uncle when I was 30."

Jade scoffed loudly.

My aunt raised her eyebrows and looked at Jade through the rearview mirror.

"Excuse me?" my aunt asked outraged.

I ran my hand through my hair, bracing myself for the argument to come.

"I think you heard me loud and clear." Jade said plastering the fakest smile on her face.

"Sorry honey, but Beck and I weren't born in the 10th century like you were." she continued menacingly.

"Jadeee..." I said warningly.

"No Beck sweetie I want to see what she has to say." my aunt said smiling a cold smile.

Jade pressed on, "I just think that you shouldn't be butting in to me and Beck's personal life and telling us what love is when obviously it took you 30 years to find someone that could actually love you."

My aunt froze as hurt filled her eyes which was then replaced with an ice cold stare which I've never seen in my aunt's eyes in my life.

Suddenly she made a sharp turn and screeched to a stop on the side of the road.

"Get. Out." she said in one tone.

"Gladly!" Jade said angrily.

I watched as my girlfriend opened the door and slammed it behind her, storming down the road in the opposite direction.

I turned and looked at my tense aunt.

"How could you." I simply said before I ran out of the car after Jade.

Screw my aunt. The only person I cared about was Jade right now.

I called out Jade's name as I jogged after her.

"Damn it Beck go away!" she yelled.

I finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face me.

As she turned around I noticed angry tears in her eyes and my heart broke. Jade never cried.

"Didn't you hear me?" she yelled. "I said GO AWAY!" She turned back around, trying to hide her face from me.

I wrapped both my arms snugly around Jade's waist as I pulled her close. She slightly leaned into me as she spoke.

"Who the hell does she think she is? Telling us if we love each other!"

She started sobbing again and I nestled my nose in her hair and whispered in her ear.

"I don't care what she says."

She took deep breaths to calm herself as I kissed her neck.

"I love you no matter what." I said honestly.

At this Jade spun around with my arms still around her waist and she looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

She took a breath before softly saying "I love you too."

Aunt Debra's POV

I watched in the rearview mirror as my nephew ran after his girlfriend. Tears filled my eyes. I was being cruel and unfair. I knew nothing about that girl and I didn't have any reason to be so harsh. I guess the whole kissing thing in the airport gave me the wrong idea about Jade. Beck really did seem to love her.

I glanced in the mirror again and watched as Beck caught up to Jade and wrapped his hands around her waist. He whispered something in her ear before she turned around and he kissed her. They held the kiss for a moment before they broke apart and smiled at each other. Then they took each other's hands and started to make their way back to my car. I quickly tried to wipe the tears away from my eyes and touch up my makeup before they got back into the car, this time Beck joining Jade in the backseat.

Beck spoke up first.

"Listen Aunt Debra..." he began confidently.

"I know you may not approve of Jade for whatever reasons but it doesn't matter to me or her what you think of us. We are insanely in love, even if you can't see it."

I took a deep breath and turned around in my seat to look at them. I noticed Jade's face was blotchy and Beck's arm was draped over her shoulders, pulling her tight. My heart softened. They really were in love.

"I'm sorry..." I began slowly.

"I had no right to be so harsh when I didn't even know you Jade."

I saw Jade's worried expression soften.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked unsure that it would be that easy for her to forgive and forget.

After a moment she responded. "Yes I forgive you." Jade said somewhat reluctantly.

I smiled. "Good. Then shall we be on our way?" I asked.

"Yea let's go." Beck said.

As I pulled back out onto the road I glanced quickly in the mirror and saw Beck kiss Jade's forehead as she smiled.

My heart swelled as I remembered the days that I used to have like that with my ex-husband. I knew what it felt like.

Jade's POV

After about 10 minutes of driving we finally pulled down a driveway that must lead to Beck's aunt's house.

As we pulled up I took a good look at the huge house. It was a very light brown with worn shingles which gave it a beachy look. There were many palm trees surrounding her house as well as a ton of bright colored tropical flowers.

We grabbed our bags as we made our way into the magnificent house. We stepped in onto dark polished hardwood floors which were surrounded by light blue walls. Paintings of birds and trees covered the walls.

"Wow Aunt Debra, the house looks amazing!" Beck said clearly surprised.

"Thank you Beck." Debra said blushing slightly.

"i re-did the house after your uncle left."

"Well it looks great!" Beck said.

Debra smiled before she spoke up. "Do you want to see your rooms?"

"Of course!" Beck said taking my hand as we followed his aunt up a set of elegant stairs and down a hallway to a large room on the right side. We walked in and was greeted by a soft orange color on the walls and once again gorgeous hardwood floors.

"Jade this will be your room." she said kindly.

I looked around at the decorations but was soon distracted by the huge king bed placed in the center of the room.

The bed was draped with pure white sheets and was settled below a palm fan. At the end of the bed was a huge flat screen.

I was liking this place a lot.

I gave Debra a warm smile as I placed my bags down and we made our way back to the hallway.

Across the hall there was a large master bath that Beck and I were to share.

Soon we reached Beck's room.

"Beck here's yours!" his aunt exclaimed.

We walked into the light green room complete with another king bed with black sheets and another flat screen.

"It's gorgeous Aunt Debra. Thank you." Beck said as he hugged her. She blushed.

"well I will leave you two to unpack!" she said cheerfully and she left the room.

Beck turned to me grinning from ear to ear.

I actually returned the smile for once and he lifted me up in his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I cupped his face in my hands as I leaned down and kissed him, hard. He slowly staggered over to the door with me still in his arms and he shut the door with his free hand while still kissing me deeply.

He carried me over to the bed where he set me down gently and I lay back.

He kissed me deeper as he parted his lips and slipped his tongue in-between my teeth. I pulled him closer, our bodies pressed together. Things were getting heated so Beck had to reluctantly pull away.

I bit my lower lip and looked up into his eyes as he grinned and rolled off me and helped me up.

"Now go unpack hon." he said chuckling as I threw him a dirty look but then smiled and made my way back to my room.

I walked down the gorgeous hallway and finally reached my room where I opened my suitcase and began to put things in drawers.

This was going to be an amazing trip.


	22. Chapter 17

Jade's POV

I closed the drawer as I finished putting away the last of my clothes. I put my suitcase in the closet and looked around my room. On the far side of the room there was a set of huge white curtains that were tightly shut. I walked over and pulled them open expecting a small window. My breath caught in my throat when I realized it was a balcony which had the most amazing view. I had no idea we were so close to the ocean! The now setting sun was reflecting off the clear blue water and the sky had a pinkish glow to it.

The seagulls flew overhead as people walked along the beach and the palm trees blew gently in the wind.

I couldn't stop staring. I had never seen any place like it.

"It's gorgeous isn't it." a voice said.

I jumped a foot in the air surprised as I turned around and saw beck.

"God you almost gave me a heart attack!" I said.

"Sorry hon." he said as he pulled me close.

We were enjoying the view until we were interrupted by Beck's aunt calling us from downstairs.

We grabbed each others hands and made our way back down the staircase.

Beck led me into the kitchen where Debra was.

She looked up brightly as we walked in.

"There you guys are. I was wondering if you were getting hungry. It is 7 o'clock you must be starving!" she said.

At those words my stomach growled as if on cue.

Beck chuckled as he heard my stomach.

"Now that you mention it I think we are getting a little hungry." he said grinning.

"Good! So its up to you guys if you feel like going out to eat tonight or if you just want to get some pizza and relax here." Debra said cheerfully.

"Personally I'm a little tired so maybe we can do pizza tonight?" Beck said as he looked at me.

I nodded in agreement.

"Alright then it's settled! I will go pickup the pizza at this amazing Italian place across town. It's normally really crowded Friday nights so I might take up to an hour. Just relax here!" Debra said as she speed walked out of the house.

Beck chuckled at her desire to make us feel comfortable.

He looked over at me with those dark brown eyes I can't resist as the door slammed behind Debra.

"What." I said smiling slightly.

"Oh nothing...Im just thinking about how perfect this evening has been." Beck said.

"Youre such a sap." I said jokingly.

"I know." he responded as he took my hand and led me to the back of the house.

We went out onto the patio which basically opened right out onto the beach.

We kept walking until we reached the white sand.

I turned around and walked backwards, facing Beck and letting go of his hand.

I was in a playful mood.

"Catch me...if you can..." I said raising one eyebrow at him before spinning around quickly in the sand and sprinting away.

I may have long legs but Beck was still faster. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed that beck was hot on my tail.

I yelped as I felt Beck's muscular arms wrap themselves around my waist and lift me up in the air.

I laughed like a maniac as he spun me around.

Beck put me down, surprised by my laughing. I took that opportunity to sprint off again.

I didn't get far before I slipped on a deep part of sand and fell flat on my butt. I was laughing from the pain and didn't notice Beck slide and plop down next to me grinning from ear to ear. I was still laughing hysterically, so hard that I lay down on my back in the sand.

Beck lay down next to me, his eyes twinkling.

I finally caught my breath as he leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I revealed a smile when we broke away.

"I can't remember the last time I've heard you laugh like that." Beck said smiling.

I was still giggling slightly, giddy.

Then Beck startled to chuckle too and soon we were both laughing like crazy, lying in the sand, ignoring the awkward stares we got from passer byes.

After what seemed like ages we finally caught our breaths and turned to look at each other. I felt Beck's fingers tangle themselves in mine and my heart skipped a beat at his touch.

I felt his warm sweet breath against my cheek as he spoke.

"We should probably go back up to the house now." he said gently. "I don't want my aunt to worry."

I blinked once before agreeing and we got up hand in hand.

I winced from the pain that I now felt on my backside.

"Damn that really hurt." I said although still smiling.

Beck kissed my forehead as we walked and that was enough to make me feel better.

Beck's POV

When we reached the house I heard someone clattering around in the kitchen. We walked in and noticed that my aunt was back and she was gathering plates for the pizza that was sitting on the counter.

My stomach growled at the smell.

I let go of Jade's hand as I offered my aunt a hand.

The table was set in no time and we all sat down.

We were all chatting very loudly, filling in each other with events that had happened recently.

Soon our plates were clean and we were all stuffed.

We continued chatting until we reached a subject I knew would come up.

"So how did you guys meet?" my aunt asked innocently.

I looked at Jade smiling before responding.

"Well we met the first day of school and I knew once I saw Jade that we were meant to be together. It took a long time to get to know her because this one over here," I pointed over at Jade, "was very stubborn. Lucky for me we were assigned a project and we were partners. That's when I made my move."

My aunt was beaming.

"That's such a sweet story." she said looking at both of us.

We all sat there for a moment pondering on the story when my aunt looked at her watch.

"Wow! 11 o'clock already!" she said surprised.

"I have lots of fun things planned for us to do tomorrow so we better get out rest!" she continued as she started gathering our plates.

We all helped clean up until everything was back in it's place.

"Do you guys need anything before I head off to bed?" my aunt asked hopefully.

I smiled, "No thanks Aunt Debra." I said as I hugged her and she made her way to her bedroom down the hall.

I turned to Jade once my aunt had disappeared.

"Shall we go to bed?" I asked grinning.

"Yes we shall and shall we must." Jade said laughing slightly at the confusing sentence she just said.

I chuckled as I took her hand and we made our way once again up the marvelous staircase.

"Meet me in my room..." Jade said somewhat seductively.

I raisied my eyebrows, "Of course my lady." I said grinning.

She smiled as we both turned our separate ways and made our way to our rooms.

Jade's POV

I entered my room and shut the door behind me. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I reflected on the day I just had. I smiled and walked over to my drawer where I pulled out my Grey and black plaid PJ shorts and my black tank top.

I pulled them on and jumped onto the bed. I let out a long sigh, exausted. I reached over to the night stand and clicked on the tv to a soap opera. These always made me laugh. Especially when someone cried or died.

I was just getting into my show when I heard a knock on the door. I smiled, knowing who it was. "Come in," I said.

The door opened and Beck entered wearing his own sweats and a tshirt.

He strided over to my bed where I scooched over to make room. He plopped down and wrapped his arm around me.

"We aren't sleeping alone this vacation are we?" He asked grinning, knowing the answer.

"I think you know the answer to that." I said as I placed a finger under Beck's chin and turned his head towards me.

I moved my face closer to his, our lips almost touching.

I hovered for a moment, "On a scale from one to ten, how well do you think your aunt's hearing is." I whispered.

I was confused my this question but answered anyways.

"Maybe 6, max." he replied.

"That's perfect." I purred as I pressed my lips against his.

I felt him respond with just as much passion as he caught onto my mood.

I felt my hand around on the bed, searching for the remote, not breaking the kiss.

I found it and quickly pressed the volume up button as the soap opera got louder and muted our soft moans.

"Jade...-" Beck murmured in between kisses, "Maybe...we shouldn't...do this..."

I broke apart astonished.

"Beck we're in paradise. Give me one reason why we shouldn't." I responded eyes widened threateningly.

"I don't have a reason." Beck said quickly before kissing me again and laying me back on the bed.

I arched my back as he ran his hand down my side.

I reached my arms overhead and in one swift movement my tank top was off and I was left in my bra. He kissed my neck and down to my chest as I let out a moan. He trailed kisses back up to my lips and I pulled off his tshirt as he slowly moved his hand around to my back and unclasped my bra. He gently and passionately slid my bra off and dropped it off the side of the bed.

He moved his hand down and slipped off my shorts as I removed his jeans.

He started to kiss my jaw line and I flipped him over so now I was on top and in control.

He wrapped his finger around the waistline of my panties and slid them off as I slid off his boxers.

Our bodies were pressed against each other as he gently entered me.

I buried my face in his hair to muffle the scream I had to let out.

We moved in sync as I threw my head back, about to climax.

"Almost there babe!" Beck said.

"Damn it Beck faster!" I yelled as I let out a final gasp and I collapsed next to him.

We both lay flat on the bed next to each other, panting.

After we finally caught our breaths I turned to look at Beck.

He turned over and flicked off the light on the nightstand before he pulled the sheets over us. I grabbed the remote and turned down the tv.

Beck turned back over and I snuggled into his bare chest, tracing circles over his abs with my finger.

He kissed the top of my head as I started to close my eyes.

Before I drifted off to sleep though I heard Beck whisper something.

"Sleep tight my love." he said.

I just smiled, keeping my eyes closed, wondering how I got such an amazing guy.


	23. Chapter 18

First off, I'm very sorry for the long delay! Someone close to me has just passed away and I haven't been in the mood to write.

Anyways...here's chapter 18! R&R!

Jade's POV

I was in an empty room, the walls covered with a color identical to the sky. All was silent until I realized that right before my eyes the wall seemed to be opening up and revealing a blinding white light. In the center of the light was a figure. I could just barely make out who it was. It was Beck. I smiled and tried to walk towards him. My feet seemed to be plastered to the ground. Beck looked at me with fearful eyes. In a split second the room was filled with a black smoke which crawled its way over to Beck. It started to surround him. I called out his name crying uncontrollably but he did not react. I screamed as I watched the smoke swallow Beck.

I used all my power to wrench myself from the spot I was standing on but it was like someone had nailed my shoes to the ground.

I screamed Beck's name over and over again, tears streaming down my face until all went black and I could scream no more.

I gasped as a jolted awake and sat up straight in bed. I was burning hot and as I put my hand to my forehead I realized I was sweating. It was all just a dream, I told myself breathing a sigh of relief.

I collected my thoughts and calmed down before I looked next to me and saw Beck sound asleep. That guy could sleep through anything. I lay back down and snuggled up next to Beck. He stirred a little in his sleep as i wrapped my arms around his stomach. I rested my head on his still bare chest and closed my eyes for a little bit. Before I could fall asleep again I was forced to open my eyes because Beck had finally woken up from his deep sleep. I kept my head resting on his chest but tilted my head up to look at him.

He yawned, "Morning babe." he said rubbing his eyes.

"Morning." I said as Beck wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He pecked me on the lips before he stretched and sat up on the edge of the bed. I noticed he had his boxers on now and then realized that I should probably dress too.

I got up and picked up my robe from the floor and wrapped it around me. I grabbed some fresh clothes and made my way to the bathroom to shower.

I opened the door and shut it behind me. I was looking at the door and not where I was going so I jumped when I turned around and noticed Debra was standing right behind me.

"Jeez! You scared me!" I said.

"Sorry." Debra said. "Have you seen Beck this morning?" she continued.

I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"Er yea he's in my room right now..." I said biting my lip.

"Oh. Alright then." she said stiffly before turning around and briskly walking back down the hall.

I was a little nervous about what had just taken place but I brushed it off and continued on my way to the bathroom.

After I showered I wrapped myself in a towel and began to put on my makeup when I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me of course." Beck's voice replied.

I unwrapped my towel and quickly put my robe back on before telling him to come it.

He walked in and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Mind if I shower?" he asked slyly.

"Be my guest." I said smirking.

I continued applying my makeup as Beck got into the shower.

I started conversation. "So...uh I ran into your aunt when I was on my way to take a shower..." I said nervously.

"and she asked where you were.."

"Oh gosh what did you tell her?" Beck asked with a tint of worry in his voice.

"I just said you were in my room."

"And what did she say?"

"She just said alright and walked away."

"Well I guess that's not bad." Beck said chuckling.

I sighed. "I guess." I said as I finished up my makeup and got dressed.

"I'll be in my room." I said leaving the bathroom.

Soon Beck met up with me and we made our way downstairs to the kitchen where Debra had prepared an amazing breakfast for us. We gobbled it down, ravenous and then she told us our plans for the day. We were to go shopping in town and then maybe going for a boat ride around the island.

Soon enough we were all piling into Debra's land rover and on our way to town.

We drove in silence for a little bit; not an awkward silence, just a thoughtful silence. I spent most of it just gazing out the window at the amazing island.

There were tropical plants everywhere and the sky today was a perfect clear blue with no clouds whatsoever. What a gorgeous day.

My trance was suddenly broken though by Debra speaking up.

"So are you guys enjoying the trip so far?" she asked us.

Beck and I looked at each other and we both grinned.

"Yes we are having a great time!" Beck said winking.

I smiled in agreement.

"Yea its really nice being somewhere other than Beck's RV!" I said flashing a sly smile towards Beck.

"Oh so you spend a lot of time at Beck's RV?" Debra asked.

"Yea I spend almost every night there..." I trailed off then realized I probably said too much.

Crap, I thought to myself.

Beck cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So er, Aunt Debra where are we going shopping first?" Beck said trying to cover up the awkward moment.

Debra seemed to not hear Beck.

"Er Aunt Debra?" Beck said again.

She blinked and broke out of the small trance she was in.

"Oh sorry yes Beck?" she said.

"Uh I asked where we were going shopping first." Beck said.

"Oh! Well wherever you want!" she replied joyfully.

Soon we pulled into a small space on the side of the street which was in the middle of town. There were little shops all over!

I got out and met Beck on the sidewalk. He grabbed my hand and we stood waiting for Debra to get out of the car.

We kept waiting for another moment before I whispered to beck, "She coming or what."

"Shhh.." Beck said chuckling

He let go of my hand and walked over to the passenger side door and opened it.

"Aunt Debra are you ok?" I heard him ask.

I couldn't hear her response but soon enough Beck got out of the car and walked back over to me.

"She left her purse at home and she's gonna run back and get it. She said we can go ahead and start walking around." Beck told me filling me in.

"Ok." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him gently down the sidewalk to a store I had my eye on. I looked in the display window and I saw the most gorgeous dark purple combat boots ever. I let go of Beck's hand to walk up closer to the window.

"I. Want. Them...!" I said desperatey before I took of running into the store.

Once I got inside Beck caught up with me and grabbed me around the waist.

"Slow down babe!" he said chuckling.

I unwrapped his arms from around my waist and walked mesmerized over to where the combat boots were on display.

I was stuck in a trance and was suddenly jolted back to reality by Beck gently shaking my shoulder.

"hmm?" I said still transfixed.

"This man asked you a question." I looked up to see a tan muscular man, about my age, peering down at me.

"Can I help you with something miss?" he said grinning.

"Yes I want those boots." I said simply.

He chuckled, "and what size are you?"

"I'm an 8." I said.

"Alright I'll be right back with your boots." the man said winking at me.

I widened my eyes at him menacingly as he walked away to retrieve the shoes.

If he winked at me again I was gonna punch him in the face. Then again I really wanted those boots so I guess I would have to keep him conscious.

Beck's POV

I glared at the store clerk as he walked away, hoping he could feel my eyes burning through the back of his skull. The nerve of him! Flirting with Jade right in front of me!

I looked over at Jade and noticed that she too was fuming. I was relieved. At least she wasn't drooling over that beach guy.

Soon enough the clerk came back with a box.

"Here you go!" he said enthusiastically.

He made me sick.

She snatched the box from him and slipped on the boots easily.

She stood up and walked over to the mirror on the wall to look at them.

I stared at the guy and I watched as his eyes traveled to Jade's backside when she turned around to get a different angle of the boots in the mirror.

I cleared my throat loudly.

He looked over at me clearly annoyed. "Can I help you sir?" he said pronouncing each word.

"That's my girlfriends ass that you're staring at." I said disregarding the clerk's question.

"Oh she's your girlfriend?" he said.

"Clearly." I said.

He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't see no label on her." he said slowly.

Before I knew it my clenched fist made contact with his jaw. He fell to the ground, clutching his face as people gathered around.

"Stay away from her." I demanded.

I looked up to see Jade standing transfixed with surprise in the spot right in front of the mirror. I was expecting to see anger etched upon her face but instead I was surprised to see a smile stretching from ear to ear.

She took off the boots still smiling and put them back in the box. I grabbed her hand and we paid for the boots, completely disregarding the man laying on the floor and the surprised stares on the customers faces.

We walked out the door to the shop and I pulled Jade close and kissed her forehead.

Nothing could come between us.

What did you guys think? I'm completely out of ideas for the next chapter! I would LOVEEE some ideas so I can write the next chapter quicker! Review!


	24. Chapter 19

First off, I am super SUPER DUPER sorry for taking such a long time to update! The holidays have been so overwhelming and school is really stressful. Hope you guys understand…to make it up to you guys I will try to update very often over winter break because I will have LOTS of free time!

Also, I need to know from everyone if I should continue with this fan fiction. I'm really not feeling it anymore but if for some reason you want me to continue then please speak up!

Anyways...

Thank you everyone for the reviews! They make me so happy! :D This chapter is mainly gonna be Bade fluff! Please R&R!

Beck's POV

I heard the little bell ring as Jade and I walked out of the shoe store, hand in hand.

We started down the sidewalk again, looking at some shops until we ran into Aunt Debra.

"Oh there you are dears!" she said joyfully.

"Hey Aunt Debra, did you get your purse?" I asked grinning.

"Yes I did! Shall we continue with our shopping?" she asked the both of us.

"Sure." I said, continuing walking.

We walked for a while, stopping every few minutes for Aunt Debra to point out a landmark or for her and Jade to look in store windows.

We didn't actually go in the shops much until we reached this store that smelled like a blown up lotion factory.

"Oh this is my favorite!" aunt Debra exclaimed as we approached it. "It's the candle shop! Do you mind if I go in?" she asked.

"No, no go on ahead! Jade and I will just go sit on the bench over there." I said giving her a truthful smile. "alright I'll be back in a jiff!"

I chuckled as I led Jade over to the bench. We sat down and on instinct I put my arm around her.

"Thank you for being so patient today." I said kissing her head.

She sighed. "Your aunt is so nice I didn't want to complain...but don't get used to this patient side of me!" she added quickly.

I laughed, "Dont worry, I like the impatient side of you better." I said sincerely as I kissed her lightly.

She smiled as we broke apart.

Soon enough I looked up to see my aunt Debra hurrying over to us with 2 huge bags.

"Look at what I got!" she exclaimed, as excited as a kid on Christmas.

She showed us every candle and I kept looking over at Jade to make sure she wasn't getting upset but she seemed to be enjoying my aunts cheerfulness.

After what seemed like hours of candle sniffing, we continued strolling down the street.

30 minutes of walking later, I heard Jade whisper in my ear.

"I'm hungry." she said simply.

I grinned and squeezed her hand.

"Hey Aunt Debra, do you think we could stop for lunch soon?

"Sure! There's this adorable cafe up ahead, we can stop there!" she responded cheerfully.

I glanced at Jade, receiving the death glare I was expecting.

I squeezed her hand again as we approached the cafe.

We walked inside and I had to use all my will power to not laugh. I couldn't atop the grin that was creeping up my face though.

Everything was frilly, bright colors and the room smelled like a flower shop. I looked at Jade and she looked as though she was about to strangle someone.

We grabbed a table and picked up some menus.

Jade's fingers were grasped tightly around the flimsy paper menu and I could see tiny tears beginning in the sides.

I quickly placed my hand on her thigh under the table and she immediately relaxed at my touch.

This cafe definitely was not for jade.

We quickly ordered our lunches and we started a casual conversation.

"So Jade honey, I know you must go to Hollywood Arts High School too right?" Aunt Debra asked.

"Yup." Jade replied.

"Oh so what are you studying?"

"Well I'm mainly focusing on acting like Beck but I love to sing too." Jade said.

"Oooh you can sing?" Debra asked excited.

"Yea." Jade smiled.

"I would love to hear your voice sometime! Maybe you can sing for us when we get home?" Aunt Debra asked hopefully.

"Er-" Jade began before I nudged her in the ribs.

"I'd love to..." She said with false enthusiasm.

My aunts face lit up and I knew she was happy.

It was about 7:00 when we finally arrived back at the house. The sun was just beginning to set. We walked in the door and I watched grinning as my aunt almost skipped into her bedroom to look through all her candles again. We slipped off our shoes and I slid my hand down Jade's arm and then attached my hand with hers. We walked hand in hand to the back door and then glided onto the soft white sand. The sunset was beyond gorgeous. It was at the point where it was almost completely hidden by the ocean but the orange and red colors still were spread throughout the sky.

We stopped and gazed at the sunset for a moment, completely taking in it's beauty.

I used that moment to lift jades hand up to my lips and kiss the back of it gently. She turned her head and smiled at me with her icy blue eyes which sent a shiver down my spine.

She sat down on the sand and I joined her, draping her legs over mine and holding her close.

"I wish we could stay in this moment forever." Jade said still looking at the now fading sunset.

I looked at her in surprise but then grinned when I saw she had a small smile spread across her face.

In one quick moment the smile vanished and her eyes turned black and cold. My grin fell off my face. I looked at her with confused eyes.

Jade was looking off into the distance now "But that could never happen." she said coldly. I stared at her with disbelief.

"You don't think that could happen?" I said, Jade turning to look at me. "I could go into the house right now, cancel our flights and we could sit here, staring at the stars, watching the sun rise and set every day until we couldn't keep our eyes open any longer." I said determined. "Hell we wouldnt even have to cancel the flights." I continued. "I would sit here forever, just for you."

At that Jade threw her arms around me and pressed her lips against mine. I fell back into the sand and she kissed me with as much passion as she could muster and I responded back with just as much if not more. When we broke apart I noticed her eyes were filled with tears. "What's wrong...?" I asked confused.

She just wiped her tears and smiled, a true and honest smile. "I really don't deserve someone like you." she said. I sighed and started playing with her long black hair. "I know better than to disagree with you." I said chuckling. She looked up at me half smiling and I kissed her forehead before taking her hand and helping her get up to start walking back to the house.

Jade's POV

Beck's hand led me back into the family room of the insanely large house where his aunt was lounging on the couch reading. She looked up from the pages of her Peoples magazine to greet us. Suddenly she perked up. "Jade!" she said loudly. I jumped then collected myself ,"Yes...?" I asked. "You said you would sing for us!" she exclaimed, overly excited.

"Er...yea I guess I did." I said upset that she remembered. Debra jumped up. "I'll show you where the piano is!" I followed her out of the room reluctantly with beck by my side.

We reached this huge room that was empty besides a grand piano placed smack dab in the middle. I awkwardly walked over to the unfamiliar piano and sat down while the extatic Debra beamed at me.

I placed my fingers on the keys, preparing myself. I cleared my throat and then began playing.

Beck's POV

My aunt and I gathered around the piano waiting for Jade to begin playing. Soon I heard the soft notes of the piano and then Jade's honey sweet voice.

"I've waited a hundred years.

but i'd wait a million more for you.

nothing prepared me for

what the privilege of being yours would do.

If i had only felt the warmth within your touch, if i had only seen how you smile when you blush, or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough, i would have known what i was living for all along.

Your love is my turning page,

where only the sweetest words remain.

every kiss is a cursive line,

every touch is a redefining phrase.

I surrender who i've been for who you are, for nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart.

if i had only felt how it feels to be yours, well, i would have known what I've been living for all along.

what i've been living for.

Though we're tethered to the story we must tell, when i saw you, well, i knew we'd tell it well.

with a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas.

like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees."

She closed her eyes gently at the last line and then opened them once the song was over. She looked up at me hopefully with those icy grey eyes that somehow were filled with warmth. I returned the gaze with one of my signature grins and I saw her face relax. I looked over at my aunt and she was straight out beaming.

"Wow Beck… you picked a good one." she said almost tearfully.

My grin spread further across my face and I responded.

"I know." I said and I watched the smile creep up Jade's face.


	25. Chapter 20

I'm kinda thinking this is the last chapter...but don't worry! I will be continuing my other fanfic Goodbye My Love and I might start another! Thanks for your lovely reviews! Those are what keep me going! Anyways, here is the maybe last chapter...haha I might do another chapter if I get...hmmm 10 reviews? Yea I think that's good! So review review review! Love you guys! :D

Beck's POV

The house was silent except for the muffled sound of my bare feet thumping across the wood floor. I walked quietly down the hallway, passing my aunts room and hearing her soft snores from inside. I looked further down the hallway and I saw a thin strip of light spread across the floor boards which came from the door that was cracked. I continued shuffling down the hall until I reached the door. I put my hand on the knob, about to push it open when I abruptly stopped due to the muffled sniffling that was coming from inside. I slowly opened the door and saw Jade sitting on her bed facing the window with her head in her hands. She was shaking slightly and I literally felt my heart cracking in two. I walked slowly and completely silently over to her and wrapped my arms securely around her and pulled her close to my chest. She continued to let the tears fall, slowly dampening my shirt but I just kissed her head and held her closer until the crying began to subside.

She took a few shaky breaths before speaking.

"My dad called." she said simply.

"He found out that I came here with you."

I knew not to ask anymore after that so I just held her even closer (if that was possible) We leaned back on the pillows and I leaned over and flicked the light. She snuggled into my arms slightly sniffling and I began to sing softly to help her relax.

"Just close your eyes, the sun has gone down. You'll be alright no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound." I kept repeating the verse until I felt her body relax in my arms and I knew she fell asleep.

The next morning I woke to see Jade fast asleep next to me, her long black hair spread across her pale face. I gently brushed the hair off her face and kissed her cheek, then her jaw, then her temple, until she began to stir. I began to trace circles on her bare arms until her eyes flickered open. "Good morning hon." I said softly and I saw a small smile flicker across her heart shaped lips. I grinned and our eyes met. I read her eyes like a book and I knew she didnt want to talk about last night.

I kissed her slowly and tenderly on the lips as a way of letting her know it was ok and she responded with more passion.

I gently tugged on her lower lip with my teeth as she let out a soft moan. But before things got to heated I pulled away. She looked at me with a pouty face that a 5 year old would use when they didn't get their way. I just chuckled at her childish behavior and slid off the bed leaving jade moping on the bed. I sighed at her reluctance to get up and walked over to the curtains which I flung open to reveal a dazzling sun, which half blinded me. I heard Jade squeal and I looked behind me to see her lying face down on the bed covering her eyes. I could barely see myself, so I quickly shut the curtains. The room was once again filled with a darkness but I was still seeing stars from the sun. I looked at Jade with pure astonishment that a sun could be that bright and she snorted, trying to supress a giggle that was threatening to escape her lips. I sat down on the bed and looked at her with her hand covering her mouth and I suddenly broke out laughing. Soon she joined me and we were laughing hysterically, lying back on the bed. Within seconds we were gasping for air and I had tears in my eyes. I caught my breath and looked over at my beaming girlfriend. I planted a soft but tender kiss on her lips and got up from the bed, holding out a hand for her. She grabbed it and hoisted herself up. We intertwined our fingers together and then made our way down to breakfast, still smiling.

We were greeted by the smell of warm maple syrup and pancakes as we descended the stairs. As always my aunt was bustling around the kitchen preparing a gourmet breakfast that she felt was always necessary to prepare. I kept telling her that she didn't need to put in so much hard work but she just brushed it off and insisted that she treated us like royalty. Who knows why, it's just my typical Aunt Debra and if she was fine with it I was too.

"Wow it smells great in here," I said grinning trying to make my aunt feel confident about her hard work. She barely looked up though and just did a little hand wave as if to say it was nothing. "Plates dears!" she said rushing. We quickly grabbed plates and she immediately plopped two warm fluffy pancakes onto each. We sat down at the table and I took the first bite, secretly overjoyed that my aunt had still insisted on cooking like this for us.

Jade's POV

After a long day out on the beach with Beck and Debra we finally decided to head back up to the house and just relax. Today was our last day in Cancun and Beck and I wanted to spend some relaxing time together before the hustle and bustle tomorrow morning in order to catch the plane.

I had hopped into the shower for a quick rinse off because I was basically covered in sand. Let's just say I fell a couple times when we were playing net-less volleyball.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a fuzzy towel. I walked over to the cabinet where my toiletries were and I didn't hear Beck come into the room. Out of nowhere I felt a warm kiss on my neck and I got chills down my spine from his touch. Still kissing my neck Beck spoke, "Wanna go out to dinner tonight?" he trailed hot kisses down to my shoulder. I smiled and let out a sigh. "Where?" I asked, not really in the mood for anything other than a nice calming atmosphere and quiet dining.

"Mmm well there is this new classy Italian restaurant that just opened in town...sound ok?" he asked.

"Will it be touristy? You know how I hate tourists." I said promptly.

"No it's on the edge of town where no one goes." he said.

"Perfect." I purred and I turned around to kiss him on the lips. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss, his hand at my lower back and slowly making it's way lower...

I grabbed his hand and smirked. "Save that for later." I said walking seductively out of the bathroom, leaving him hanging.

I heard the bathroom door close and I walked over to my closet which I searched through for that little black dress that would be perfect for the occasion. I found it and quickly slipped into it, completing the outfit with the necklace Beck gave me for our anniversary along with the matching earrings. I was beginning to put on my makeup in the vanity mirror when I heard the door behind me open and my glimmering boyfriend emerged in only a towel on his waist. I smiled as his eyes widened.

"You look amazing.." he said clearly speechless.

"Go get dressed." I said promptly.

He chuckled and got ready, much faster than I ever could.

After putting on the finishing touches I was finally ready to go. Before I could walk out of the room though I stopped in my tracks. "Wait...what about Debra? We can't just leave her here..." I said unsure.

"Oh she's going out with her friends for a 'book club meeting'...?" he said chuckling slightly.

"Oh good." I said and walked out of the room, making my way down the stairs and then out to the garage where Debra's other car was parked. It was a stunning black Audi. We got in and swiftly backed out of the driveway.

Soon enough we arrived at the restaurant which just so happened to be located right on the water. We got a table outside on the patio which was truly amazing. We could hear the waves crashing from the ocean and the cool air blew through our hair. On the table was a white table cloth topped with a candle as a centerpiece. I wasn't the type of person to be sappy but honestly I don't think things could get any more romantic. We ordered our food and as we waited I looked into Beck's gorgeous brown eyes. I saw the flame from the candle flicker in his eyes, the eyes that I knew so well. I felt like I could read his every thought in those eyes, they were so honest and warm and by far one of my favorite things about Beck, besides his luscious hair of course.

Beck's POV

I gazed into Jade's eyes as we waited for our food. She was so unique. Her eyes were cold and grey but deep inside they were warm and loving. Only I got to experience that side of her though and those moments were precious. It was a privilege to be able to see that completely different part of her. Whenever I told her that her eyes were truly one of the best things about her she told me I was a sap. What she doesn't notice though is how completely honest I'm being.

She wouldn't be the same without those incredible eyes.

He wouldn't be the same without those gorgeous and truthful eyes.


	26. Author's Note

I have a chapter written but I've only gotten 7 reviews! 10 for the last chapter


	27. Final Chapter!

Ok first off i want to thank every single one of the amazing people that supported me throughout this fanfic! I couldnt have done it without your reviews! My first fanfiction is officiallly COMPLETED! Love you guys!  
>*ahem ahem* drumroll please!<br>Dum dadadadadada dummmm...  
>The final chapter! Enjoy!<p>

Jade's POV  
>A warm hand was gently shaking my shoulder, "Jade...babe wake up..."<br>"Mmmmmm" I replied half asleep.  
>I heard a chuckle. "Were gonna miss our flight hon." Beck said.<br>"Mmmmmm" I murmured, still with my eyes closed. I heard Beck walk away and I decided to take the moment to fall right back asleep- until I flung my eyes open from the scent of coffee that was drifting through the cracked bedroom door. I quickly pulled on a robe and some slippers and followed the aroma of the steaming coffee. I arrived in the kitchen and was greeted by a grinning Beck. "I knew that would get you downstairs." he said laughing.  
>"Just shut up and gimme the coffee." I responded, cranky since it was so early.<br>"What's the magic worddd?" Beck asked teasing me.  
>"Beckkk" I growled warningly.<br>"Come on just say it." Beck said clearly enjoying my desperation.  
>"Please." I said through my teeth. Beck handed me the coffee and I snatched it away to begin taking large gulps of the black liquid. I could feel the caffeine flow through my system and I immediately felt more alert.<br>"Happy?" Beck asked grinning slightly.  
>I just gave him an annoyed look, even though I was feeling much better, and stomped back up to my room with my coffee in hand.<p>

-

Beck's POV  
>I watched as Jade trudged back up to our room and I couldn't keep the grin off my face. I loved how just a little coffee could turn my girlfriend into a different person.<p>

-

"Flight 17 is now ready to board. All passengers please come to the gate." the attendants voice crackled over the loudspeaker.  
>"That's us." I said sighing. "I guess this is goodbye for now." I hugged my Aunt and turned to look at Jade. "It was nice meeting you Debra" she said also giving my aunt a hug. I was beaming on the inside at how my aunt and jade had become so close. "You're a lovely girl Jade." Aunt Debra said. Then she looked at me and said firmly, "Don't you ever let her go."<br>I wrapped my arm around Jade's waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I wouldn't think of it in a million years." I said as jade smiled, content.  
>"Last call for flight 17, last call for flight 17" the attendant repeated.<br>"Better run!" I said giving my aunt a peck on the cheek before Jade and I took off to the gate.

-

Later that day...

Beck's POV

I pulled into Jade's driveway and turned off the engine only to realize that my girlfriend was sound asleep on the seat beside me. She was clutching her 3rd coffee of the day in her hands (apparently It wasn't enough). I nudged her gently and she slowly opened her eyelids to reveal her dazzling blue-grey eyes.  
>"Were home." I whispered.<br>"Ugh." she said as she fully woke up and opened the oassenger side door. I met her on the other side and pulled her luggage out, insisting that I carry it this time after last weeks event. We trudged up to the house in the dark, it was almost 10 o'clock and she pulled out her key to let herself in. I walked in and put her bags down.  
>I looked at her and gave her a smile which luckily she returned. "So was it a fun trip?" I asked jokingly but raised my eyebrows waiting for a response. "No I hated it." she said with sarcasm dripping from every word. I chuckled and pulled her into a hug. When we broke apart I gave her a slow and tender kiss on the lips and reluctantly left.<p>

Jade's POV

I watched Beck leave and then I shut the door behind him. I turned around to face the what seemed to be empty house. I thought my mom said she would be home though so I called out. "Mom?" my voice echoed through the halls.  
>Assuming she wasn't home I picked up my bags and with much effort lugged them upstairs to my room. Once I threw all my stuff onto my bed I turned around to face the doorway and jumped a mile when I saw a figure standing there. "Jadelyn West." came the sound of my dads voice. I felt a rush of panic flow through me. I wasn't expecting my dad to be here and the look on his face told me he was beyond angry.<br>"Where's mom." I said trying to keep my voice sounding strong.  
>"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is the fact that you never told me you were going away with that boyfriend of yours." he said angrily.<br>"I didn't realize you were so concerned about my life." I retorted back.  
>"Don't give me attitude." my dad said getting more angry if possible. "I'll give you whatever I want." I said before I felt his hand make contact with my cheek and leave my face burning from the force. My eyes began to water but I blinked them quickly away. My dad grabbed the back of my hair and pulled up my head so we were eye to eye. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "You are forbidden to leave this house for 3 weeks. And that includes going to your precious acting school." he said menecingly.<br>"You can't tell me what to do." I said

Another blow to the face. This time I fell on the ground due to the force.  
>"You little-" my father began but was interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing on my bed.<br>"Answer it. Now." my dad seethed through his teeth. I quickly crawled over to my bed and took a deep breath before answering it. "He-llo?" I said trying desperately to keep my voice steady.  
>"Jade? What's wrong?" the soothing sound of Becks voice hummed in my ear. I glanced at my father and saw he was fuming. I couldn't let him know Beck was on the phone.<br>"Look I'll call you back-" I said before my phone was snatched out of my hand. My dad looked at the name on the phone and saw Beck's. He slammed the phone shut and then yelled. "You little whore!" then he kicked me with such force that the wind was knocked out of me and I clutched my stomach in pain. He threw my phone to the ground and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
>I stayed on the floor for a minute before using all my energy to get up. I didn't want to be here if he came back. I picked up my phone and went as quicky as I could over to the window which I flung open. Luckily there was a gutter right outside that I was able to shimmy down carefully. I felt my feet hit the ground and I walked out into the night, headed for the place I knew best.<p>

-  
>Beck's POV<p>

Jade's call had shaken me. What was going on? I tried multiple times to call her back but there was no answer. The only option left was to drive over. So I hopped in my pickup and sped a good 20 miles over the speed limit to Jade's house. Halfway there though I saw a huddled mass walking down the road. As I got nearer I realized who it was and I quickly pulled up the truck next to them.  
>I ran out of the truck and jogged over to Jade. When I approached her I noticed her makeup was streaked down her face and her right cheek was black and blue.<br>Before I could say anything Jade leaned into my chest and sobbed onto my cotton shirt. "Shhh" I said soothingly as I rubbed her back.  
>After a few moments, once Jade calmed down I spoke. "Who did this." I said seriously.<br>"My father." she said and at that moment I felt my blood start pumping faster through my veins and begin to boil with rage.  
>"He was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing." she said shakily.<br>"I think he knew exactly what he was doing. I'm gonna kill him." I said confidently.  
>"No stop, you can't do that." Jade looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Please don't do that..." she said tearing up again. I just wrapped my hand around her waist and led her back to the truck. We got in and I began the drive back to the RV where my Jade would be safe.<br>When we arrived I led jade into the house and I grabbed one of my tshirst for her to change into. She kicked off her unlaced combat boots and then removed her tear stained shirt. I gasped as I saw the huge bruise that had formed across her stomach. She turned away, trying to cover it up but I grabbed her wrist.  
>"He did this too?" I asked as she gave a sad nod. She pulled off her jeans and I led her to bed wheere she snuggled into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I flicked off the lights and looked into her teary eyes that were shimmering from the full moon that was shining outside. I kissed each one of her wounds with more care and affection than ever, being careful not to hurt her more. Then I took her hand in mine and kissed the back of her hand, still looking into her eyes. "You're ok now." I whispered as I pulled her into my chest.<br>She let out a little sniffle and then I heard her honey-sweet voice.  
>"I love you." she said faintly and then quickly fell asleep.<br>We would deal with her father the next day. For now all that mattered was the girl that I had wrapped in my arms.  
>"I love you too Jade." I whispered and then drifted off to sleep myself.<p> 


End file.
